


Sweet Dreams

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I promise, not suicide, post pof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Roman blames Remus for what happened. Remus decides he's no longer wanted or needed.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Sweet Dreams

“Hey Bro!” Remus cackled as he appeared in Roman’s room. “Heard you had a rough time with Thomas. Is that what you’re moping about?”

Roman was sitting on his bed with his back to his brother, body language full of rage. Remus tilted his head. Ah, it must be serious if Roman was being so quiet.

“Hey... Roman?” Remus walked closer. “Are you ok? Come on, it’ll be ok. You know Thomas loves you. He may not be listening to you now, but... he will later. I mean, as many times as I’ve been ignored, I can tell you-”

“I am not you!” Roman snapped, turning to face his brother. “I am not you!” He stood up and walked around his bed, causing Remus to back up.

“That snake can say all he wants, but I am not you. I am a good person. A prince!” Roman snarled. “And I could be a true hero if it weren’t for you!”

“F... for me?” Remus asked. “Brother, what do you-”

“If you didn’t exist, I would be free of your sickness and your vile corruption,” Roman said. “I wouldn’t have your ghastly tentacles clinging to me and pulling me down into your quagmire of darkness and evil.”

“Evil?” Remus blinked, feeling tears in his eyes. “Brother-”

“It’s all your fault,” Roman hissed. “I wish I could be rid of you. If you weren’t here, I could be the prince I’m meant to be. The hero I’m meant to be.”

He turned away, walking back to his bed and sitting on it again.

“Go away, Remus,” he said. “I don’t want to see you.”

Remus made a choked noise, tears rushing down his face. Roman had never spoken to him like this. Sure, he insulted him and they would playfully duel and Roman generally just ignored him and stayed away, but... but Roman had never said anything like this.

Remus was sinking out before he knew it. He reappeared in his own room and collapsed to the floor in tears. Was this how Roman really felt? Did Roman really blame him like that? What had Remus even done wrong? It wasn’t as if he were the reason they split in the first place.

Or... or maybe he was...

It was his ideas that had caused them to split. His ideas that had given birth to him and Roman. His ideas that were always feared...

And now Janus was gone. Janus had been accepted, leaving Remus all alone. Was this his new life now? A demon in the dark? A monster in the shadows. Would Janus come back for him?

Probably not. Virgil never came back after he left.

And now Roman hated him...

Was there no one left to care about him? At all? Hell, not even Thomas liked him.

Remus sniffled, sobbing into his hands. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe Roman was right. Maybe Remus just needed to disappear.

But Remus couldn’t. 

He couldn’t duck out unless Roman did too. He couldn’t die, he wasn’t alive to begin with.

Remus suddenly had an idea.

He shakily stood up and stumbled over to a chest by the wall. He opened it and began to dig around at the things inside it. He had put it here years ago. The Dragon Witch had gifted it to him, and she’d said it would always work no matter how long he kept it.

Well, he would use it now.

Remus finally pulled out a corked vial that was full of a dark potion. The Dragon Witch had told him what it did. Whoever drank it would fall into a deep sleep and never wake up again. 

Remus only hoped she was right...

Remus carried the potion back to his bed and sat down. This was a big decision to make, but his mind was all but made up. What more did he have to look forward to?

Alone. All alone. No one to care about him or love him. Shunned, ignored, insulted, hated...

This was his only choice. Why suffer in the waking world when you can dream a new one? A better world. One where everyone loved you and you were happy...

Remus uncorked the vial and took a deep breath before gulping down the potion. It burned his throat and made him cough, but he choked it all down. He set the now empty vial on his bedside table and waited to see if it would work.

It didn’t take long before a strange calm came over him. He felt... rather nice. Floaty and at peace, unburdened.

And peacefully tired.

Remus yawned, seeing his vision begin to blur at the edges. He was so sleepy. The potion was working. Morpheus was beckoning him to dreams far sweeter than the world he was in right now.

Remus lay back on his bed and yawned again.

He was asleep within moments, a soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please comment. Also, if anyone wants to make fanart or share the link for this fic, you are all welcome to do so. I also have a tumblr blog that you can come hang out on at beautiful-doom.tumblr.com


End file.
